We Belong
by x-kitty-x
Summary: Based five years after Hitome left Gaea.. Not much to say about it.. Take a look and read. HitomeVan
1. Memories

***My first Fic on Escaflowne.. Bare with me.. Untill the plots pick up the chapters will be kind of short..***  
  
Hitome stood in darkness. No sound, site, or even smell. She embraced herself in fear as the tears had begun to well up. She started to mumble something and low toned but it gradually became louder, "Van.. Where are you." just then the ground shifted under her feet and she had begun to free fall.. To what? She didn't know. Where would it lead her, she also didn't know. Then seeing a light above her she outreached to it smiling, "Van!" The figure came closer and closer but then the figure came into view, it was Van. Yet just as he came into view, he stopped his decent to her and he once again, became too far out of reach, Hitome watched in a mixture of shock and horror as she continued to fall, "Help me Van!"   
  
Just then Hitome rose from her bed, covered in sweat, her breath quickened as she looked to the window letting out a depressed sigh, "It was a dream." Yet she knew her dreams sometimes came to pass and she wondered if it meant she would soon see Van, and if so, would it be as it was before or would it be different.  
  
It had been about five years sense they last saw each other and even then it had been a couple years sense she had gotten any sign that he was alright. She was no different then before. She had grown a couple more inches and filled in slightly where a woman was supposed to for her age. Her hair was to her mid back and braided much like her grandmother had when she was Hitome's age. Yet in her eyes, the loneliness, depression, and desire to be back on Gaea remained.  
  
~~~~On Gaea~~~~  
  
Van sat endlessly watching the Moon that stood above Gaea keeping to himself mostly. Merle would sit with him and try to keep him company but when she would talk to him he would nod or give a little sound to let her know he was listening to the conversation with him so lately she would just sit back and watch him daydream. The Mystic Moon had disappeared soon after Hitome's departure and it hasn't been seen sense. Yet no Wars had been started. In fact most countries worked together to rebuilt what was destroyed five years ago. Fanelia was already up and more active then before with trade and happiness.   
  
Allen had stopped by on much of his free time and they would talk about the old days as they put it. Van let out a sigh at that though, 'old days'.. It meant in the past and he knew that even though their was a bond with him and Hitome that would never be broken, she belonged on the Mystic Moon and he Belonged with his people on Fanelia.   
  
The pendant Hitome gave him on their last meeting was on his neck. He never took it off for anyone or anything. It was precious to him. The one physical gift Hitome had given him. Yet she gave him the most important gift that a person can give. Although she never said it, he could feel it.. Her heart and this made him crack a smile knowing they would meet again and pushed aside all of his doubts.  
  
~~~~Back on Earth~~~~  
  
The Dream had kept Hitome wide awake. Looking at her clock it was 5:00am. The sun had barely begun to rise yet she thought to get some breakfast before her first lecture on the human emotions. After High School she had decided to major in some form of councilor. She thought it would help her comfort her own mind.  
  
She wore a full dress suit. Black in color and the collar on the neck was so high up it looked like she was a priest yet the dress traveled to her mid-thigh. A book bag that was also block carried all of the things she would need for class. A pencil and a pen. Some blank paper in a notebook, yet in the notebook was also some feathers. She took the five white feathers out wile she walked towards the school campus and pressed them to her cheek.   
  
The smell of the open field, like Van. It was a clean smell and she loved it, but it was a memory. Nothing more. She wished with all of her might that she could be with her friends on Gaea. She wished that she was with.. Van..  
  
Just then a pillar of light engulfed her and lifted her from the ground. A large smile crept across her face looking to the stars, "I'm.. Going back.." with that her and the light disappeared from the street.  
  
***So? What did you think? My first Escaflowne Fic.. R&R please.. Till the next chapter*** 


	2. Reunions

Hitome landed in the forest that to her was unfamiliar. The light disappeared and she knew she wouldn't be safe if she lingered here for long. Others would come and see what that light was. Yet what if Van saw it? He would know to look for her their. She thought maybe if she were to start looking she would find some friendly people to aid her in her finding Fanelia.  
  
She started on her way and soon found a large city. It was so familiar to her she was relieved. It was Asturia's capital Palas and she looked to the noon day sun. if she started and did not stop she could make it before night fall. Making a quick pace she did not want to be alone come dark.  
  
The more the sun started to retreat into the West; the quicker the chill settled in and Hitome's school uniform was not something to be worn in the cold. It was odd weather for what she had known in Gaea because it had always been so hot and humid here. She reached the gates of Palas like she had thought, just at sundown.   
  
The guards refused to open the gates to her being fearful after the war with Ziabach, "Please I need to speak to Allan Schezar.. He is a knight of this country." Yet they wouldn't listen. The commotion about the girl at the gate was gaining all of the attention of the Guards and soon Hitome could see him.. He wasn't hard to miss with his long blond hair and stone-blue eyes, "Allan!" she waved as she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Allan had to double look at the woman that had been calling his name. He couldn't believe it as he started to wave his hands and although she couldn't hear him the look on his face was enough to tell he was not pleased by the actions of the guards. The gate then opened and no sooner then she had stepped into the city she was greeted by Allan. He looked no different then when she had left five years ago. Yet she was sure she had changed. He smiled his gentle smile his eyes filled with happiness, "Hitome.. How good of you to come pay me a visit." he tried to act calm but inside he was very happy.  
  
She nodded and blushed realizing she was in her school uniform and to them it was quite revealing, "I can't explain it myself.. I am just here. In fact I landed right on your doorstep." she let out a slight giggle and shivered slightly. Allan quickly took off his coat still leaving him with his white shirt. He then placed it over her shoulders and smiled, "You must be exhausted.. Come and rest and tomorrow we will talk."  
  
He escorted her to the Palace of Palas and then a couple of servants took over from there. Allan watched as she disappeared around the corner and looked to his left and gave a stern look to the solder that was looking to him, "Go to Fanelia and send your swiftest horse and skilled rider. Tell that person to tell Lord Van what you saw tonight and tell him she will be here until he arrives." with that the solder nodded and ran out of the palace to do just that. He smiled and shook his head before going to tell Queen Milerna about Hitome's unexpected visit.  
  
Hitome was bathed and dressed in something more comfortable that she thought was just fine. She was escorted to a room that was a guest room. One of the many possibly in the Palace. She couldn't sleep though. Hitome was thinking if Van had seen the light and if he was looking for her now. The light would have been seen all throughout Gaea so he must have thought it was her. While she thought she sat upon the ledge of the window looking to the Mystic Moon. Just as beautiful as before. A small yawn finally escaped her mouth and that was her que to head for bed. That she did without argue.  
  
She woke up by the sound of Milerna's voice telling her to wake for breakfast. Hitome mumbles and rolled over to escape the demands but she was faced again by them. With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes and slowly sat up looking to her hands in front of her as she tried to focus her sight. Milerna placed a dress in front of her and smiled, "Honestly, Hitome you need to learn not to sleep in.. I have been up for almost three hours."  
  
With that Hitome looked to the window. The sun was just coming over the city walls so that would say Milerna has been up sense about Dawn. She didn't reply to her and quickly dressed herself. Walking to the full mirror she blinked; her hair was a mess as she started to brush it straight. It traveled slightly lower not being in a braid. She smiled pleased with her hair and looked to Milerna, "I'm ready."  
  
Both walked out of the room and headed across the palace to the Breakfast room. When she got there she saw that Allan was their sitting at the table, "well good morning Hitome." she nodded and moved her gaze around the table. She saw that Driaden was there also making Hitome think that Milerna did end up staying with him. She also saw a child two years of age sitting next to what Hitome thought was his father. This also making her thing the two stayed together. She also saw Dutch Shied there also, "Dutch Shied hello there." Hitome smiled and nodded. He nodded in return to hers and smiled. He looked older now and being given a heavy task of running a country showing how much he has grown, "I was visiting Aunt Milerna the very day you arrived."  
  
Hitome took her seat that was placed to Allan's left and then an empty seat to her left was set for a guest; although they had not arrived yet. She looked to the rest of the table and watched as the Breakfast was served properly. She surly missed these days and hoped it wouldn't happen like before.   
  
Just then it was interrupted by the center window burst open and there stood a shadowed figure thanks to the late-morning sun. Hitome knew who it was.. The white feathers that followed the breeze that now entered the room gave it away, "VAN!" she jumped from her seat and ran to the window where he came clearly into view. He too had changed much like she had, he looked older. His masculine form suited him. He was also a few inches taller still making him taller then her. She continued to look at him suddenly losing her appetite being so happy to see him.  
  
He stood there as well unsure of what to do. He just smiled and nodded, "I cam the moment I heard about your arrival. I knew you had come when the light appeared and then I thought to look for you. Yet I also knew you would find friends.. We have so many throughout Gaea. I hav.." he was interrupted by the hug that Hitome gave to him. He fell back flapping his wings allowing them to be suspended in air as he hugged her back. Hitome had tears of joy in her eyes as the other smiled happy to see the two back together.  
  
Van still held her as they were soaring by the window looking into her eyes, she turned a slight pink color and looked to his chest, "I have missed you too.. In fact I know I belong on the Eart.. I mean the Mystic Moon but I feel more happier here." Van laughed a little as her embarrassment and kissed her forehead, "That's alright with me Hitome, yet my promise I gave to you years ago still holds" he paused as she give him a small look and he smiled, "As long as you are here in Gaea.. I will always be by your side."  
  
Hitome blinked and smiled gently nodding holding him close, smelling the open field and remembering the warmth he gave off. The others already at the window not wanting to miss the greatest reunion in Gaea's history.  
  
***Yeah I know.. I think I am dragging along the story too much.. A flaw of mine.. But I think it is coming along alright.. This story I can write well.. I think of my Navy Boy when I write the story.. He is all the way across the country and at times I think he is in another world.. A world I want to be in so bad right now.. So this story is dedicated to him and Can't wait to see him in January!!!*** 


	3. Lost in the Dark

***Yeah I know long between posts.. Sorry.. Hope you likes.***  
  
Hitomi didn't leave Van's side and he wouldn't want it any other way. They mainly caught up on things that they have done. Hitomi's life was mainly about school and Van's was mainly about Fanelia's new look, "You can see it when we go back there." She smiled and nodded.  
  
Dinner came and had gone swiftly but it was spent mainly talking about country issues sense the three most prosperous countries where in the same room. Hitomi just basked in the smell she still could smell over the food. It was Van's sent of the open fields. Soon dinner was over and slowly everyone had made their way to their rooms. Hitomi walked to her room with Van and they talked, laughed like old times.   
  
"I'm down the hall if you need anything alright Hitomi?" Van continued down the hall but stopped and waited for her nod, as she dissapeared into her room. She wanted him to stay with her; just to talk. She almost left the room again to chase after him but didn't. Instead she blew out the three candles that lit up the room leaving her to the glow of the Mystic Moon that seeped through the slightly cracked curtains. Crawling into the fairly large guest bed sheslowly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~Nightmare~~~~  
  
Hitomi stood in darkness. No sound, site, or even smell. She embraced herself in fear as the tears had begun to well up. She started to mumble something and low toned but it gradually became louder, "Van.. Where are you." just then the ground shifted under her feet and she had begun to free fall.. To what? She didn't know. Where would it lead her, she also didn't know. Then seeing a light above her she outreached to it smiling, "Van!" The figure came closer and closer but then the figure came into view, it was Van. Yet just as he came into view, he stopped his decent to her and he once again, became too far out of reach, Hitomi watched in a mixture of shock and horror as she continued to fall, "Help me Van!"  
  
~~~~Back in the room~~~~   
  
She woke up again with a start but she did not scream. She clinged to the covers of her bed and looked out the window. The Mystic Moon was still fairly high in the sky; yet the slight hint of the new day was approaching. Hitomi left the darkness of the room and into the still fairly dark candle lit halls. It wasn't long before she found Van's room although she did not find it the first two times. The first room was Dutch Chid and the second was Merle's. She was pleased that she didn't wake them up yet she looked into Van's room and saw him sleeping; embers from the near fireplace illuminated the room slightly. Her dream could wait until he woke up. Yet she was too scared to leave and go back to her room to be alone.  
  
So she walked into his room and silently closed the door behind her. Walking over to Van she thought he looked so handsome when he slept. She wanted to craw into his bed and feel his body. To feel safe like she always does yet she sat at the side of his bed close to his head. Curling into herself she drifted off back to sleep sitting upright.  
  
***I now a cliffhanger and I am dragging but I have been having writers block. Wish me luck. TTFN*** 


End file.
